Will You Stay?
by Hurricane.'97
Summary: Savannah Carmichael was the most troublesome, rude, bitchy, punch-first-ask-questions-later kind of girl, Brooke has no idea how she became her best friend. AU no wolfy shenanigans. ONE SHOT. Characters borrowed from the story 'Red Rover, Red Rover' by TheCatalystx.


A/N- The characters are borrowed from TheCatalystx with permission from their fanfic 'Red Rover, Red Rover', and as to why I'm writing about these characters, well, I just love them.

This is an AU one shot with no wolfy shenanigans, only just best friend fluff and feels.

Enjoy?

* * *

Brooke never thought that she would ever become friends with someone like Savannah Carmichael.

It wasn't like she didn't like Savannah even though she was probably the most troublesome, rude, bitchy, punch-first-ask-questions-later kind of girl. And she meant that in a _nice_ way. Really.

It was just that girls like her just never crossed paths with girls like Brooke. Brooke was the daughter of a politician and the head of a hotel empire, she had straight A's, she went to church every Sunday and she was the kind of person who brought homemade cookies to a group meeting.

Brooke always wondered, what if she hadn't stop her car that day and let her curiosity get the better of her? After all it was none of her business who's house Savannah was decorating with toilet paper. And Brooke had to admit that Savannah's aim was impressive. (Maybe she could talk to Savannah about joining the lacrosse team?)

But she did.

Stop her car, that is.

Brooke slowly stopped her car, just staring in awe at what Savannah was doing. Brooke would be the first to admit that she could never do something like this. She felt that is was rude and she didn't want to trouble anyone by vandalizing their home. It was just rude.

Savannah had tensed and stared at her when she stopped her car, but relaxed when she saw it was Brooke and continued to show her artistic skills on someone's house in the form of toilet paper.

"What are you doing?" Brooke wanted to slap herself the moment that question left her mouth. It was quite obvious what Savannah was doing.

It seemed Savannah thought the same thing, narrowing her eyes at Brooke in the 'are-you-fucking-blind?' kind of way.

"Oh, yes, of course I can see that you are showing your exceptional artistic toilet paper throwing skills," Brooke spoke smoothly because _don't stutter when they talk_ and took a few steps closer to Savannah, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her peacock green winter coat. "What I meant was, why are you throwing toilet paper on someone's home?" Savannah didn't answer but bent down to take out another roll of toilet paper from a grocery bag. "It's quite rude, you know."

"It's also rude to ditch your best friend because you wanted to get laid." Savannah answered, and Brooke was surprised by the smooth but kind-of-sultry voice. She expected Savannah to have croaky voice because of all the smoking she saw her do.

"But it doesn't mean you have to vandalize their house." Brooke looked around at the empty street, faintly noting that she should reach home soon. _Not that there's anyone waiting at home for you_ , Brooke violently shoved that thought away.

"Yeah, well." Savannah grunted throwing a roll with force and letting out a 'whoop' when the roll flew right over the house and to the other side. "I can do whatever the hell I want on my birthday." Savannah turned to look at her.

"It's your birthday?" Now Brooke could kind of understand Savannah's anger. No one deserved to be ditched on their birthday.

Savannah snorted. "No."

Brooke blinked.

"Then why are you mad?" Brooke didn't understand.

"Just because it's not my birthday doesn't mean it's okay for him to ditch me." Savannah tossed a roll of toilet paper between her hands. "Just like if someone is super nice on your birthday, doesn't mean it okay for them to be an asshole to you for the rest of the year."

"Oh." Brooke understood her reasoning.

But to Brooke it didn't matter what her family did for the rest of the year, as long as they were home to celebrate her birthday together.

Savannah stared at her for a few moments, before throwing her one roll. Brooke fumbled with the roll, surprised with the sudden throw, and finally managed to get a grip on it, only to hold it away from herself like it was a roll of used toilet paper.

"Come on." Savannah nodded towards the house.

"Wh-What?" Brooke stammered, _I said no stuttering, Brooklyn_. "What do you mean 'come on'?" If her voice was still a little high pitched she ignored it.

"I mean," Savannah drawled, picking out the last roll from the grocery bag. She shrugged her shoulders. "Show me your best shot."

"You can't just ask me to vandalize someone's home—", Brooke fumbled, shaking the roll in her hands as if to make a point.

"I _challenge_ you."

Brooke gapped.

The next moment another roll went flying in the air, leaving behind a trail of white paper, only to crash against a wall and fall on the ground with an unimpressive thud.

Savannah and Brooke looked at the pathetic roll. Savannah with amusement and Brooke with a red face her arm still stretched out in a throw.

Savannah shrugged and turned to look at Brooke, not even bothering to hide her amused grin.

"Wow." Savannah drawled, a grin on her face.

Brooke was saved from becoming a bigger stutter mess by the noise of a car coming closer.

They both turned and saw a police cruiser in the distance, its red lights promising doom.

Brooke was not saved, she was not saved at all.

"Shit." Savannah cursed, flipping her hood over her head and picking up her bag.

"Wha-?" Brooke started, only to be grabbed by Savannah and dragged towards her car.

"Get in the car and fucking drive." Savannah hissed, before quickly stuffing herself in the passenger seat.

Brooke, who was very close to pissing her pants because _holy sugar the cops are going to throw her in jail for vandalizing someone's house and the she would never be able to get into college with that in her record and just sweet baby Jesus on a breadstick_

Brooke probably left behind burned tire tracks.

Savanna turned behind to look if the cop car was following them.

"Are they behind us?! They're going to arrest aren't they?! Oh sweet Athena, help me." Brooke babbled, focusing on driving them as far away from the scene of crime as possible.

"Dude, chill!" Savannah explained, relaxing in her seat when she didn't see anyone behind them. "They're not behind us. I think we lost them."

Brooke let out a whine.

Suddenly, Savannah started laughing.

"What?" Brooke asked. When Savannah didn't stop laughing, Brooke huffed and her lips also turned up into a smile.

"God, you should have seen your face." Savannah snorted. "You looked like you were about to piss your pants and throw up at the same time."

Brooke blushed.

"Shut up."

"I'm Savannah, by the way." Savannah smiled at her, and _wow why did she think that Savannah was bitchy again?_

"I know." Brooke quickly answered, before blushing at Savanah's raised eyebrow. "I-I, I meant that I-", Brooke shut her mouth, and only spoke when she had control over it. "I'm Brooke."

Savannah smirked and mockingly raised her eyebrows.

"I know." She drawled.

Savannah then turned to look out the window, and Brooke tried to remember how exactly she ended up in this situation.

And then they heard something that made Savannah groan and Brooke to let out a whine.

Sirens.

* * *

Brooke and Savannah sat side by side on a couple of chairs in the waiting area in the Sheriff's station.

Brooke was horrified.

Savannah was bored.

Their next of kin had been called to pick them up after Sheriff Stilinski had ripped them a new one and had made Brooke feel less than dirt. Savannah had just mouthed along with him as if she had received the same speech dozens of times before.

They both sat in silence until a man in his early twenties almost stormed in the station with a loud "What the fuck, Savannah?"

The Sheriff immediately engaged the man in a conversation (Brother probably, Brooke mused). Savannah stood up and stretched, as if waking up from a nap. Brooke kept her gaze on the floor. She was envious that Savannah's brother came to pick her up, while she would be lucky if her parents even picked up the phone.

Brooke was pretty sure that her Mom was having the time of her life in Singapore and that her Dad was vacationing somewhere with his girlfriend. Both clearly too busy for their youngest child.

"Hey." Brooke looked up at Savannah, only to be poked on her forehead. Brooke looked at Savannah cross eyed.

Savannah grinned.

"I'll see you around, yeah?"

Stunned, Brooke could only nod.

A few seconds later Savannah was dragged out by her older brother, who thought it was a perfectly acceptable to hold his younger sister in a choke hold.

Brooke couldn't help but feel envious, thinking about her own brother away in college.

But the feeling went away when she touched her forehead.

* * *

And suddenly Savannah was _everywhere_.

Suddenly Savannah was sitting with her at lunch, besides her in class, smooching off of her a ride anywhere, and then she was introduced to Isaac the best-friend-turned-traitor, and was invited to Savannah's small but so homey apartment where they ordered pizza and Brooke watched Savannah and her brother yell at the TV.

In return, Brooke invited Savanna to her home which was more like a mansion and had managed to intimidate so many people away but Savannah _stayed._

Savannah stayed, and Brooke was left with the realization that how much she wanted someone to do that.

Savannah declared Brooke's home too silent and used the rarely used speakers embedded in the walls to blast out 'The Black Keys', and the living room was turned into a makeshift dance stage and Brooke didn't remember the last time she laughed so had she wanted to throw up.

Because Savannah was _so real_.

In a world where she had to lie and smile and be the perfect daughter and not say anything out of turn and not say anything rude and just be the perfect daughter, Savannah said what came to her mind and did not held back and she did not hide or fake her expressions and emotions and she didn't pretend to be someone she wasn't.

In her world where every line was scripted and every action calculated, Savannah barged and dragged her out to her back garden claiming she found water guns at that Stilinski boy's house just lying around and that it would be a waste not to use them.

And suddenly (or not so suddenly because it would be _months_ before Brooke would realize this) she realized that she had a best friend.

Savannah Carmichael, the most troublesome, rude, bitchy, punch-first-ask-questions-later kind of girl, was her best friend.

And Brooke had no problem with it at all.


End file.
